You're My Dobe, and I'm Your Teme
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Sasuke finds his ex-boyfriend Naruto all alone at a bar on his birthday. ONESHOT


**You're My Dobe, I'm Your Teme**

 _And I'm back! Ain't that great?_

Happy Birthday Naruto

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

 **iKoffeeholic's Word:**

It's been a while since I've posted and updated here, but I'm very much alive. Growing up's a bitch. And boyfriends aren't all they're cracked up to be. Anyway, enjoy my comeback. _Cheers, Aitoyuki,_ and _Colada_ will be marked complete by Januaryish.

 **I'm Yours**

It was a late October night, and freshly chilled winds scattered dying leaves around the pumpkins lining the streets. Konoha's night life glittered against the horizon in contrast with the black sky. In the rainbow clubbing district, sweet and bitter drinks dashed down the throats of many as the music commanded their hips to get the better of them.

At the Blue Orange, Sasuke Uchiha, a raven-haired twenty-something decided take a friend's advice. Taking a break from studying and loosening up at a sketchy gay bar wasn't exactly something he could stand to do, but it seemed to be helping. Or it could have been the beer. Either way, the locale also gave him the opportunity to release some of that academic pressure he'd been building up. The gay scene was pretty quiet at Konoha University, and the guys he knew that were out and about were rather ugly and sometimes fat.

He took a small sip from his bottle and let his eye veer towards the bar. A slender bleach-blond fellow downed his glass in one gulp and buried his head in his arms. He looked oddly familiar from behind.

In the midst of his gazing, Sasuke received a heavy-handed tap on the shoulder. He turned around only to see a rosy-cheeked grizzly bear with a flirty smile.

"Hey handsome. Wanna come to my place and cuddle?" he cooed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go cuddle a burger, Fat Ass."

Then he stormed off to the bar to get a closer look at that blond. He sat himself a seat away as to not be too imposing. The men of Konoha, regardless of the bar, can get a little too aggressive after a few drinks. The blond heard the air hissing from the cushion of the seat and turned his head toward the noise.

Sasuke's eyes met his, causing his lips to part ways and make room for a silent gasp. It couldn't be.

The blond lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "T-teme…?" he stammered after a hiccup.

"Naruto?"

There Sasuke was, after all those years, staring into the eyes of an old flame. He hadn't talked to him since they broke up before he went to university. He thought it was for the best, but looking at him now and considering his low success with finding someone else, he couldn't stop the pain from flooding his heart. Since then, Naruto had changed. He lost weight, got two more earrings, and bleached his hair. Breakups do tend to inspire impulses.

If he remembered the date correctly, the sun had already set on Naruto's birthday. By the looks of it, no one was going to jump his bones before the sun came up.

"So, how's life?" Sasuke asked dryly in attempt to make conversation.

"Why the fuck do you—hic—care?"

Sasuke glance down at the countertop. "You seem lonely, Naruto."

"No shit, teme!" The blond rolled his eyes and knocked over his glass. "Of course I'm lonely."

Sasuke couldn't conjure words at a moment like this. They were done with each other years ago, or rather Sasuke was done with Naruto. Still, Naruto hadn't recovered. Or it could have easily been the alcohol be fuzzing his judgment. He moved a seat over. "It's your birthday," the raven said. "You don't have to be." He allowed his cold fingers to brush against Naruto's hand.

Naruto hopped off the bar stool and stood on wobbly legs. "Like that ever mattered to you!" He stumbled out of the Blue Orange with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shocked and growing teary-eyed as well, he let his head hit the countertop with a thud. Then a cold glass of pink juice slid past his eyes. It came from the bartender.

"Huh?"

The bartender smiled back at him and said, "That one's on the house. It's known to take men out of the dumps when they're feeling low."

Sasuke took it in his hand and sniffed it to assess the possible flavor.

"Just drink it, mate. No poison, just lemons, raspberries, and vodka."

He downed the sweet drink and dropped a fair tip in the jar.

"Thanks."

"No problem," the bartender said. "Now go get your man. He still lives in the same place."

And so Sasuke went after Naruto. The alcohol was getting to him, but it wasn't enough to slow him down. He rounded the corner and himself on the street where Naruto's apartment was. He spotted him getting closer and closer to the door. The raven dashed up the stairs, making each metal slat echo his footsteps.

When he reached the top, he was out of breath. There was Naruto, fumbling with his keys to get the door open. He turned around and saw Sasuke at his feet gasping for air.

"Teme! What the hell?!"

"Naruto! I still love you. Maybe it's the alcohol talking for me, but I still do! I—hic—don't want you to be by yourself on your special day. I didn't want to break up with you then. My dad only wanted to protect his company's image, and he forced me to leave you. I begged him to kill me instead! I wanted to die your man instead of living as your ex. You gave me life Naruto. Without you, I didn't have a reason to go on. And I'm sure I gave life to you. That's why it hurts for you to look at me now. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. You're my dobe, and I'm your teme. I just wanna be the—hic—hic—man in your sheets one more time."

Sasuke looked up at him with waterfalls of tears rushing down his cheeks and being frozen to his face by the wind. He possibly moved Naruto, but there would be no sure way to tell since their true selves were drowned in alcohol.

Naruto's keys hit the ground with a clang. "Sasuke…you…always?"

"Always. Will you, dobe?"

And Naruto dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around him to squeeze out his life force. He managed to croak out, "Hell—hic—yes! But you won't be the man in my sheets one more time. You'll be for the rest of your life. Got that?"

The raven pulled back and stared into the blond's blue eyes. "Yeah, dobe. Happy birthday."

 **iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Somehow, I planned this to end on a funnier note…er…something something drunken Sasuke writes on Naruto's back in permanent marker and they shower together the morning after. Might save that for another fic.


End file.
